ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Dee Wymond
|image = Robin-wiki1.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Jonas Armstrong |Created By= Panda |status= Alive |Gender=Male |Age= 35 |Species= Human |Position= Outlaw |affiliation = Liberty |species = Human}} Family and Early Life The Dee Wymond family was a lower noble family in Wyldgate that can trace its line back for eight generations. They were one of the most respected families by the common class for always being considerate and, for the most part, humble. Robin grew up with his family’s values and stayed as close to a model lord as he could. At age ten, he started a vigorous training program for his physical training and studies. Vigorous mostly due to his own stubborn nature of restlessness and it was from the proud desire to be the best. The training paid off well for his excellence with the bow as he won consecutive years of archery competitions since the time he was 14. As a gift for his 15th birthday, Robin was given his father’s old bow, one that he still uses today. While his studies did not go as well, the young adult managed to finish all his tutelage on time by the time he was 18. Robin was especially adapt to strategies and basic leadership skills. Starting from the time he was 17, Robin kept to a philanthropist habits in everyday life. He often paid extra without a second thought, and when he was bored or restless he would go help in the shops around Wyldgate. His friends and the family’s he tried to help would often insist that he did not, although he stayed with the habit anyway. The one thing the young noble needed was to constantly stay occupied. The times away from working, training or spending time with friends then he was most often with his family. Robin helped his father with estate matters or kept his mother company around the house. A few political and vacation trips were made with his family, which included a visit to Thrine, Calladahn’s capitol, in his late teens. Life as an Outlaw A late summer night, at age 25, an ‘accidental’ house fire burnt down the Dee Wymond estate. While he was a few weeks away from his official engagement and time to take over as head of the house, Robin was now left in the outs. Despite telling that it was an accidental, Robin swore it was arson for his family’s views against the new crown. He did not know if he was meant to die in the fire as well as his family, but Robin counted on it, along with him always being one of action, he left town to take up residence in the Yarrow. The first few months in the woods as an outlaw Robin was alone and stayed in a camp relatively close to the edge of the Yarrow. However, with a few close calls of the Sheriff’s men, he quickly made camp more central in the enchanted woods. The time passed and Robin became accustomed to the ways of living in the Yarrow and managed to make friends and allies under the cover of trees. The majority of his time was spent either with hunting for subsistence or stealing from the stores and not so silently helping those that stayed in Wyldgate. Once he became sufficient enough with hunting, the extra meat again went to the poor. The years passed by and Robin became more ambitious with his schemes, and as matters get tenser it is only appropriate. Love Life Love was hardly ever what was on his mind in his teenage years. Robin kept himself preoccupied and let his parents deal with any possible matches. He entertained a few relationships in the past, the longest lasting a few months. A part of it was always to see if they would go anywhere. Robin could not find the feelings to take them seriously. Most of the relationships ended on friendly terms, and he decided the best thing for him was to fall in love naturally and not to seek out love. His parents were worried when Robin reached his 20s with no real inkling of love. They never let the concern show, and he only received a few nudges to try and find a girl. The twenty year old stayed with the policy of not expecting to find a partner, a family at that age far from his mind. Robin met Marian at the Midsummer Festival that year, with a knife to his throat. He had visited a tavern and followed the teenager in hopes to apologize for another lord’s actions. Affronted but impressed by her response, he insisted to spend the rest of the night with her. The years went by with little progress in their relationship, not that he wanted it to or realized it. Robin was content with a close female friend he could be himself with. A number of people found it suitable to call them lovebirds, although he was too blind or stubborn to think of anything about it. Between the time Robin was 23 and 25, he would admit an extent of his feelings to himself. Every time Robin sought out to tell Marian he failed miserably. One such occurrence was at a social gathering when he almost kissed her and at the end he doubted if he would have the chance to try again. Nonetheless, it was not that long after that when he heard the young woman would be his betrothed and decided it was better if he got his feelings out before the official announcement. Robin called Marian out to the Yarrow before he professed his feelings. Prior to the engagement becoming official, his family’s home burned down, and the chance of having a family life soon went with it. Recently and the Blight The onset of the Walking Starvation caused a surge of refugees to flee to the Yarrow where the Blight had not yet penetrated its depths. The camp for Robin and his men opened up to others and within a month several refugee camps had popped up throughout the Yarrow. Robin has attempted, and doing a moderately successful job, to keep tabs on all of them and help out. The majority of the time is split between gathering food, by hunting or stealing, or else visiting Marian. Once when he was hunting, the outing was cut short with a meeting with High Queen Gwenhwyfar Pendragon. What had started out with an arrow posed right above the queen’s head ended with an agreement to a tentative alliance and a fight with a rare occurrence of the Walking Starvation just beyond the tree line. His relationship with Marian broke off for two weeks after being caught kissing the Lust Alpha. Within that time, Robin went on a brief mission with Red Riding Hood and Gwen, largely because he wanted to keep his mind distracted. He feels a little regretful on the cause for it, believing Gwen’s father to be in his camp, but pushed those thoughts away. It was a short time after returning when he reconciled with Marian. He barely managed a few days passed that before he proposed and married her.